


5 Things Bilbo Learned About Fíli

by Erisette



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: hobbit_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisette/pseuds/Erisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just like it says on the title - originally from the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Bilbo Learned About Fíli

1\. He watches

It wasn't so much that the dwarves were unkind, really. But they all knew each other--most of them seemingly with friendships going back decades--and they all understood each other, at least more than they understand their erstwhile burglar. Had Bilbo been more in the habit of chatting with strangers he might have done better, but even in the Shire he preferred the company of his books to most people (except perhaps some few of his cousins). So his companions mostly talked among themselves, quietly in Kuzdul or loudly in the common tongue, and Bilbo observed from the fringes.

It took him a surprising amount of time to realize that he wasn't the only one doing so, perhaps because the other was still so clearly a part of the group; but he eventually realized that one of Thorin's nephews, the fair-haired one, also spent a lot of time observing the others. He moved easily through the others, talking and laughing as spiritedly as and of his companions, but just as often he could be found hanging back with his keen eyes taking everything in.

He didn't seek out Bilbo's company either, too busy with his brother and his uncle and his knives, but whenever the hobbit met his eyes he would give a slight nod, mouth curling faintly under the long moustache...it felt like camraderie, somehow, and Bilbo would nod back with an easing feeling in his middle.

2\. He listens

One of the little nothing-settlements in their path was willing to trade, bits of supplies for small dwarf-crafted odds and ends. Even if he'd had pressing needs Bilbo had nothing to trade, so he stayed with Bifur and the Ri brothers at the ponies.

They were well on their way, the scrap of civilization fading quickly behind them, when Fili rode his pony up beside Bilbo. "Here you are, Mr Baggins!" he said cheerfully, tossing something underhand that Bilbo caught without really thinking about it; when he inspected the packet he found to his astonishment a neat little sewing kit with two needles and a skein of thread. 

"What?" he said, thoroughly set aback. "But...how did...."

Fili shrugged carelessly, patting his mount's mane. "You were complaining of a tear in your cloak, weren't you? Dori and Ori can be very close-fisted about their supplies so I thought I might as well get you what you need."

"I don't..." Bilbo blinked, and then gave up understanding and just beamed at him. "Thank you most kindly!"

"No trouble," he replied easily, and moved off.

3\. He thinks

It was almost an argument, although the stupid dwarves didn't realize it at all; the casual (and not so casual) disrespect paid to their hosts in Rivendell--elves! Real actual elves, and here he was, Bilbo Baggins, an 'honored guest'!--had driven him to stand up from their gathering and make himself scarce before he said something that caused offence. (uncharitably, he thought that perhaps there was some offence owed them, at that) He was sitting with his feet dangling off a too-tall bench in the hallway when a cleared throat made him look up.

"Ah," he said, and was too out of sorts to think of more.

"Quiet here, eh?" said Fili, sitting on the other end of the bench; it was too tall for him as well, although he was in a bit better shape than a Hobbit could be. They sat in silence for a moment, before the dwarf rolled his shoulders and stretched. "Here, Mr. Baggins, don't take it too hard. No one means harm, and our hosts don't seem to be taking it personally."

"I don't see why not!" Bilbo burst out, the indignation of a lifetime's curiosity about the Eldar come to such an end. "Everyone's been abominably rude, and for no reason I can see! I've asked why, and they all say the same thing: 'can't trust elves'. As though they've ever met these elves before in their lives!"

"True enough," Fili answered cheerfully. "But enough Elves have given trouble to enough Dwarves that on the whole it has seemed safer and more efficient to keep away." He looked at Bilbo frankly. "Uncle, especially, has had worse troubles than most; and I think he finds it simpler and more heartening to hate them than to fear them, or to fall into despair."

"That..." Bilbo frowned. "That actually makes sense. A kind of sense. Why has no one else said as much?"

"We are a simple race: we prefer to take action without wasting time on overmuch deep thought."

"You think enough," Bilbo said shrewdly.

"Have you met my younger brother? Someone's got to." The Hobbit laughed at that, and Fili did the same, clapping him on the back with a heavy gauntleted hand that nearly knocked him off the bench. "Come, then. Take advantage of a meal while there's the chance."

And Bilbo did.

 

4\. He hates

Fili shoved Bilbo behind him, away from the line of the enemy, and it was in Bilbo's mind to thank him; but his mouth closed as soon as it opened, because the Dwarf was looking back towards his lagging bowman brother, and farther past to the pursuing enemies, and his expression was a black promise of death.

5.

He stabbed Sting upwards into the guts of the goblin, hating the feel and the sound of it, gritting his teeth against the effort. A squeal behind him made him turn around, thinking simultaneously _too slow!_ and _well isn't this a fine thing, after everything to die now with the end in sight!_ , but to his shock the orc was falling, headless, at his feet. He stared up stupidly, and swayed on his tired feet, for behind him was Fili. The Dwarf's fine hair was singed, shorter now on one side than the other, and he was as streaked with dirt and blood as Bilbo himself; but still he smiled, that same wry twist of his mouth under his unharmed beard. 

"Careful, Master Burglar! This is no place for one who is not a warrior."

"I hardly think it's even a place for warriors!" Bilbo protested. "Fili--not that I'm not grateful--why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your uncle?"

"Ah, my uncle," he said, and smiled more gently as Bilbo flinched. 

"I know he banished me, but I'm not in the mountain, as it were, so..."

"Peace, Bilbo," he said, and the Hobbit blinked to hear his given name. "What's done is done, but the line of Durin owes you a good turn, a better one than you've gotten, and this small service in no wise lessens the debt."

Bilbo let his sword point drop and looked at him, here in the middle of the battle finding a strange moment of quiet. Fili, thoughtful, golden Fili with his laughing eyes and steady hands, stood with a look that held neither apology or hesitation, and Bilbo heard the echo of Balin speaking at a long-past camp. 

"Erebor is fortunate in its heirs," he finally said, serious as hunger, "as I am fortunate in my companions."

"The good fortune is mine," Fili said, sweeping a slightly exaggerated bow, right there in among the death and churned earth; and when he came up again his eyes were bright with laughter once more. "I am sorry to take my leave, but I must find that brother and uncle of mine."

"Of course," Bilbo said hastily, and to his back: "Thank you!"

He watched him go, swift and shining, and knew that there was one he could call king.


End file.
